


It's called love

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nightmare sans doesn't like other people but you wanna help him
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	It's called love

**Author's Note:**

> N sans ship inspired by the work "glass doll"

You where quite the explorer after the longest dimension hop you found.....nothing then you found a skeleton ink dripped from his skeleton he heard you "H̷̡͓͉̲͖̲̥͒́̽̽͜͜͠m̵̼͍̫̼͖͔̣̘̣̾̄̑̽́m̶̹̠̻̽̋̅̆̓̏͜͝ͅ?̴̢̳̳̫͇̙̗̹͈̖̟̜̒̀̒̃̉͋̂̽̂̒ ̵̡͉͕̤̥̱͉̦͇͋̽͋̆̕͝W̸̢͓̱̟̻̱̬̥̎͌͌̓̌ͅh̸̨̻̭͇͓̰̮͖̉̉̆͂̈́͜o̴̡̮̦͈̍̈̑͊̈́͘̕͠'̷̦̬̌̀͗͛̐̊̚s̸̰̜͈̠̙̜̠̠̋͛͠ ̵̛͚̍͐t̷͕͖͈̯̲̦̝̲͒͘h̶͍̲̤̜̣̜͖̲̳̭̾̈́͐̔̑̓̇͌̃͠ȅ̷̹͇͎͓̫̻̯̺̓̍̉r̵̬̙̰̟͛̆̓̅͊͋͗̈́̕e̶̲̰̿̈́͆͆̇͌̆̕̚͝͝" you said "umm hi" shyly he responded horrified "N̵̡̛͚̬̝͈̮̯̬̪͓̬̼̔͂̌̓̎̾͑̚O̴̝̤̤̰̯͆̆̏̀̈́̋̎̽̕̚ ̷̨̹͕͍͚̘̯̫̳̜̌̔̈́͒̌̽̓̓͘̕͝G̶̢̡̢̺̻̪͌̈́̋͌Ĕ̴̠͈͔͕͍̩͓̪̹͑̑̄͑͗̚Ṭ̶̡̛̘̠̎̄ ̴̯̖͎̘̘̳̱̺̲̻̹̈̑̿͒̈́A̵͓͖͉̩͇͛̉́͑͝W̴͈̐̈́̈́̆̕͝A̷͇̪͐̕͘Y̴͈͈͕̋̐̋̆ ̶̢̰̩͙̲͓͖̖̙͐̎I̵̢̜̮̜̳͕̝̞͌͐͊̀̆̊̇͒̔̈́̚͘ ̵͕͙̮̙̮̓̽̃̿̿͘͝Ẇ̷̮̼̳̫̮̓̍͂̍͐͘I̷̢̹̼̲̖̯͚̱̙͕̭͑͐̃͑͌̒̍̃̓̚͝Ľ̷̢̹̣̭͇̟̞̃͂̂̄͒̉̚͝Ļ̶̼͙̯̫̀̍̓̄͝ ̴̛̟̐̓̽̈́͆ͅH̷̛̞̳̬͉͙̃̿͑̿̋͝͝Û̷̼̙͋R̴̨̲͉̗͖̔T̸̢̨͇͕͎̹̫̳̯̖͖͊̈́̃̈̅̀͂̈͜ ̶̨̘̯͖̳̬͚̬̃́̇̀̐̅̋͘Y̸̡̜̤̬̗̱̼̯̭̼͛̂̅̈́O̸̙̙̰̤̩̹̫͕̟̅̀̽̔͝Ų̶̑̅̀̈̄̅̀͛͆ ̸̗̼̘͖̟̺͍͔̈"" you said ""umm are you ok" *WHAP* tendrils wrapped around your neck,strangling you."G̷̦̙͇̘̮̻̯̲͙͉̘͑́A̵̡̹̙̼̲͍̺͈̫̗̞̱̎̇͐̎̓Ḩ̵̛̞̠̲̫̳̦͇͖͎̺͍̊͋̏̉̐̔̽͐͠͝ ̴̡̰̫͈̥̚N̵͕̯̰̰̯̗̝̙̞̙̊͋̌͐͐̓̋͐O̶̯̗̹̜̙͊̿͗͂̽͘ͅ ̶̻̼̹͔̬͂I̶̤̺̾͋̏͜ ̸̻͉̗̪͓̭̝̱̌̋̓̆̍͒Ḩ̴̧͎͎̪̬͕̘̌̔͌̅U̶̮̦̩͖̪͐̿̈͊̂R̶̢̤͚͒͒̋̈́̒̊̆̈́̓̈́̂T̵̺̰̠͋͊͐͌̽̊͜ ̴̢̡̪̼̰̪͙̖͉̫͓̼͊͊Ý̷͉͓͍̔͠O̴̼̎̌̌͌̚Ǔ̷̳͉̬͌̍̈̍̃̅̎͛̂̚͜͜ ̴̘̠͑͑̃L̵͔̥̫͓̬̭̰̿̑Ȅ̶̛̘̈̄̈͑̽̃̓̈͝Ä̵̧̛̖̦̦̖̖͎͙̹͕͜V̶̛̠͕̮̌̈͒̔̈́̔͂̃͆̕Ę̶̯͉̝͑͑̐̆̈́̂͑̎̒͒̆͜ ̶̛̠̯̗͗͋̽͋̉̚N̵̞̩̬̱͇̫̯̫̹͔͗͝͝ͅO̶̜W̴͇̫̺͈͍͖̺̲̞̠͕̓͂̓̍̑͝͝ ̴̨̢̛̛̞̻̜̲̯̻͎̥̖̎̈͐"the tendrils let you go. The inky skeleton broke down sobbing "*̸̧̖͖͓̻̫̯̖̹͇̩̹̍̂̑̒̽̅͋͂͝͝S̴̡̙̈́̎̒̓Ŏ̴̫̰̗͕̥̳̪̽̊̈́̅́͠ͅͅB̸̢̢̠̞̳͙͕̬͉̟̬͒̔̒̍̑̚*̸̡͚̩͖̲̠̭̝͆̈̔̀̃̀̔͂͘͝͝ͅS̵͚̰̒͘T̷̺̪̘̼͋Ö̴̧̙̦͓́̄Ṗ̶̡̳̟͙͍̪̝͎̔͌̾̈́̈́̐́̇̉̆͝ͅ ̸̧̡̩̝͈̞͍̻̦̼̻͈͑̊Ļ̸̣͚̬̖̣͖̗͓̫͕̰̉̍̍͠E̵̡͇̺̠̜̿̾͋͒͝Ã̵̡͔̪̞̗͈̟̦̹̠͒V̷̡̘̮̪̣̻̐̊͊͐̌̑̓̌̾̽̚͠Ę̵̢͎̾̄̈́̇̽͠.̸̖̟̤̈́.̸̬͚̠̠̿̉̏.̶̦̻̣̤̯͖̓.̸̛̼̻͈̠͙̼͍̞̔̎͌P̷̡̡̡͇̪̻̬̺͔̱͂͌͂̇̉͌̆̈̇͘ͅͅĻ̷͓̟̝̤̣̇̿̂̃͂̽̇̚Ḙ̷̢̡̧̡̲͈͇̟̖̤͊͑̆Ã̸̡̫̺̤̜̝̈̕S̴̝͓̗͎̟̯̟͚̈̔͒̂͒̾͠Ȩ̸̡̥̞̫̦̳͚͙̇" he cried tears streaming down his skull cyan eye flaring with tears he was to busy crying to realize you had snaked your arms around his upper body hugging him and he said "H̶̢̦̗̫͔͆̎̄͗̅̓̚͠ų̸̨̧̟̦̻̙̭̖̺͍͓̽͒̄h̵͔̲̙͇̄̊̑̋͒͑ ̷̥̩̩͔̤̩̘̯̤̺̊̈́͜ͅ W̴̢̨̧̨̢̢͇̯͓̠̠͚̪̼̹̮̙͙̞̻̪̥͇̪̣̹̯͕̩͔̟̟͉̥̠̞̠̺͍̯̩̮̥͍̟̪̯̟͚̱̺͉̤͔̗͔͔̯͔͚̺̻̖̼͎͉̦̜̹̖̣̗̣̖̯̭̪͍͖̖̭͖̻͇͎̼̻̯̤̜͕̫͇̻͖̯̣͍̭̤͖̰̰̳̻̬̉̀̑̈̇̈́͒̋̀͆̆̇̑͌͒̃̇̾̀̈́͛̄͒̋͑̆̃͌̓̃͛͊̃̉͆̆͗̆͒̍̓̓̈́̑̃̌̽̒̿̈́̏̈́̿́͋̋̐͒̋̄͛̑̏͒̎͋̂͒͐͆̆̊̃͛̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̸̢̧̡̨̧̡̨̨̡̢̡̡̨̧͉̦͎̣̙̲̳̖̣̱̭̳̣͕̲̲̫͔̦͇͉̼͇͍̗͚̺̦̝̩̦̜̤̼̩̯̣̺͖̫͔̣̯̣̳̱͎̳̝̺̳̞̤̜̪̗̙͍̭̦̰͚̪̮̹̗̻̭͖̬̪̯͎͓̝͓̙̝͔̤̺̗͎̥̙̏̈̌͑̒̑͛̽̿͋̓̀̉̔̅̅̓̒̂́̈́̎̇̌͑͌͒̃̇̾̂̇͐̚̚͘̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅĮ̸̢̛̲̟͖̻̺̯̼̟̮̮̠̲̞̬̠̜̹̝̗͓̬͆̓̎̓͒̉̅̎͒̉̇̈́͂̅̌̐͋̒̉͆̐̃͗̋͐̐̓̈͐͊͐̄̒̊̓̀̑̑͋́̈́͛͆̒͌̈̇͑̉̆̂̌̓̇͐̇̈́́̓̏̆̆̐͊̎̉̾̀͛͆͑̈́̍͊͐̎̈͋̿̊͐̌̈́̃̓͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝Ţ̴̢̧̡̧̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̫̭̫̝̥̼̩̦̭̤̞̙̝͍̻̖̹͚̖̝̞̺̩̱͇͕̫̪̩͕̗͖̖̖̤͔̞̲̝̦̯͍͇͖̲̟̤̼̝̱̣̳̮̙͚̗̞̩͕̺̪̜̟̣̖̠̹̗̝͍̙̯̭͇̤̰͉͕͙͕̩̟̙͚̠̣̠͙͈͖͙͚͂̽̀̀̑̄͂̓̔͊͂̿̎̾̔͋̍̍͌̅̃̅̓͒̾̄̏̾́̉̽̇̓̒͛̇͑̔͋̂̌̈́̽́̃̂̈́͒͆͗̃̒̀̑̍̃̇̏̔̏̅̆̎̋͌͆̓̒̒̍͌͆͌́̄́̇̇̓͌̄̐͂̍͗̒͌͋͂̈́̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ ̶̧͓̳̩͚̣̙̠̼̮̝̖͈̞̭̙̲͙̱̗͉͙͓̹͈̲̓̉̈́̌̉͗͜W̴̧̡̢̧̢̡̨̢͍̜͉̻̝͓̤̥̱̣̣̙͇̖͓͓̙̩̩͚̬̳̤͔͍̭͉̯̘͓̟͎̥̣͇͕̺̪̳̺͖̻̰̮̖͖͕͍͙̩̦͕͚͉̬̱͙͉͙͉̝̰̰͓̱̣̻̺̖̮̼͖̟͔͙̹̣̩̳̟̪̳̻̙̹͇͍͙͓̜̪̰̥̙̘̆̿̋̎̇͆̂̾̈́̅͗̎͛͂͑̊̑͒̾̃͗̒̆͆͆̓̉̔̔͌͊̐̐̍̒́̽̑͗̽͊͛͛̂̎̅̿͑͒͐̔̅̿̾̂͛͆͋́̆̚̚͘͘͘͜͠͠͠ͅͅḨ̴̨̧̨̛̖̥͇̜̫͖͔̘̟͖̦̹̣̙̠͔̼̞͓̙̝͍̘̣̟͖̲̳͙̠̝̯͚͔͉̹̻̱͍̭̤̍͒͋̒̇̉͗̍̊̓̀̌͊̑̃̿̍͑͊̇̐̑͌̒͑̓͊̊̏͌̈́̉̒̍̏͐̉̅́̀̆̿̔̽̆͐̄̃͂̍̏̓̈́̽̽͛͂͊̒̐̃̓̍̇͗̈́̀͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝Ą̸̡̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̻͖̥̖̳̜̱̗̮̱̰̤̠̺̙̝̫̺̰̞͈̥͉̪͇̫̠̠̗̩̪͙͍̘̬̭̱̝̰͉͖͕̦̭͍͔̗͉̦͖̙̯̥͙͇̟͇̝͎̲̭̫̗̙̻̘̬̄̋̈̌͂͂͑̈́͋͑̈́͌̉͛̄͋̕͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅŢ̷̧̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̛̻̝̹̦̫̰̩̳̙̝͇̟̤̪̳̠̗͔̹̂̈́̑̑̏̄̄̂͗͐͆̐͆̉̋͐͑͒̓̈́̄̿͒͒̒̊̾̓̓̀͐̚͘͠͝͠ ̸̧̧̢̧̧̨̡̛͔͈̟̖̞͔̰̩̘̹̩̥̜͇̞̹͎͍̭͈̤̹̥͉̫̩̖̙̩̗͔̲̱̬͙̫̻̪̪̲̣͉̟̤̟̥̠̞̣̱̠̺̯̬̺͎̙͎̖̖̩̹̪̪̥͇̯̖͖͚͔̮̭͔̞̗͇̜̟͔͚̬͉̼̮̭̖͙͔͕̿̍͊͒̆̔̏̈͑͆̏̌̽̔͆̾͐͌͐̓͌̅̄̎͂͛͗̿̃͛̾̈̈́͐̔̈́̈̅̈́͛͐͊̾͂̀͒͌͆̌́̃̿̊͊̅̑̌̐̈́̍̂̊̈́́͊̉͛̍̽̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅḬ̷̢̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̡͓͓̳̩̫̭̤̗̳͉͓̱̮̯͍̣̼̫̘͕͎͍̯̭̝͙̙͍̣̰̞̫͍̜̰̹͈̩͚͈͎̲̟͈̦̥͕͍͇͕̤͕͔̘̜̙̪̮̗̳͔̫̖̳̲̺̹̻͉͉͕͍͈̬͕̗̻̫͉̦͔̭͕̞̭͓͇̭̥̯͕̖̟͔̳̐̈̈̈́̒͑̃̑͌̌̃̾̈̇̎̆̀̓̔̌̄̃͑̄̈́́͒́̓̆̈̃̎̓̇̆͆̈́͋̊̓́͌̎̒̔̀͒̐̑͌͆̒͒͒̓̃̈́̈́͆̋͊̿̾̒̆́͗͊͛̄̓̉́̆̊̌̌͌̄̽̿͐̈́͋̋͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝Ş̴̢̨̧̢̨̢̭̹̱̬̣̜̭͔͇͚͖̜͙̬̦̙̮̰͍͔̟̟̞̹̖͈͇͚͉̘̩̟̭̯̘̥̩̝̪̭̫̼̦̯͉̮͚͇̫̭͓̪̮̗̙̞͓̬͊̄̎̀̿̓̽̊̎̽̒̂͋̾̉̅̓̒͌̍̓̅̉̃̄͋̿̔̋͌̏͋̑͛̋̇̽̇̅̌͋̈́̃̆͊̐̍̏͑̉̊͆̾̓̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̶̛̛̛͉̮͗͋̀̋́̽̐̍̑̑͒̿͆̑͊̿̃͑̉͛̒̃̐̄̈́͆̐͑̈͛̐̃̆̏̚̚͠͝T̸̛̛͎̏͌̈́͗͛̄͆̄͗͘̚͝͝Ḩ̵̡̢̛̛̛͎͈̮̰̫̝̖̝̱̝̟͙͎͖̱͙͔̫̦͔͙̞̯͓̜̟̝̦̜̰͚̗̣̥͕͚͈͎͕̭͇̰͈͎͎̝̣̲̜̜̮̘̲̖͔̜̗͍̖̘̙̠̟̃͛̿͊̆̈́͂̈́͆͐̑̈́̎̂͛̾̍͗̒̆͌͊͜͝͝͝͝͠͝Į̶̢̡̱̹̪̹͎͍̤̱̣̤̜̳̖̝͕̇̒̋̌̄̈́̑̋̆̊͊͂̇̔͘͜ͅS̴̗͙̣̑͒͛͌̎̈́̌͋̅̿̅̿̉̏̚̚̚ ̴̧̡̨̢̨̡̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̛̛̺̬͓̪͍̘̣̜͓͉̰̺̫̮̺̳͍͖̣̣̥̤̲̩̫̲̹͕̙̘̱̦̭̫̫͎̱̩͔̫̱̲͓̺̮̝̖̠̼̲͇̘̠͍̩̞̟̼͙̝̭̪̦̰̩̲̯̦̣̠̲̹̣͍̝̺̮̙͉͎͈̙͕͔̘̇͑̆̔̌̄͑̽̈̐͋͊͆̾̾̃̋̀̀̈̈́̈́̓̽̍͑̒̒͋̓̅̐̿̅͊̉̂̐̋͛̌̓͐̉̓̉̓̐̿̏͐̿̌̏̏͑̌̌̇̽̃̐̿͒̓̔͐̈́̈́̈́̑͘͘͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅF̶̨̡̡̢̡̢̡̨̛̘͉̺͈̼͇̤̮̗̩̱̬̝̰̥̳̱͚̺̻̭̬̳̥̰̱̦̙̭̮͙̭̗̻͍͕͉̻̱͖͉̳̦̟̩̻̞͕̳̜̬̝̦̼͉̱̝̣̩̘̰̙̮̪̜͎̂͆̿̂̿̾͗͒́͗͛͒̍̑͌̆͋́̐̍̄͋̂̃̈́͋̒̐̇́̈̈́̉̈͋̋̍̽̄̈́̉̆̒̄͐̍̋̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅĘ̸̛̛̛̛̼̼̲̜̝̯̦͎͍͙̪͙̞̙̰͈̹͈͔̰̤̲̬̝̙̮̝͔̭̹͍̻̣̹͈͉̑̃̍͗͂̌͋͊̐͋̇͂̾̈́͂͐̅̍͂͛͗̿̆͆̆͋͒̿͛̀̄͐̏͋̆̓͐̾͆̓̿̔͆̽̈́̒̂͂̈́̋͛̈̽̋̀̒͆͐̊͆̎̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝E̸̡̡̨̡̨̨̨̢̡̧̢̘͇͕̭͖͍̣͍̤̹̠͇͔̱͖̪͔̹̰̼͇̞̖̟͚̥̮͍̳̗̬̞̮͈̖̼̰͙͔̳̙͈͙̻̲̞̗̩͈͍͔̯̗̼̣͙̼̼̗̟̩̦͍͕̹͓̦̞̼̩̺͇̗̰͙̩̬̼̲̠̞̖̳̙̱͍̠̳̖̽̎͜ͅͅͅĹ̴̢̢̛̛̛̗̼̦̞̻͖͕̰̗̖͍̬̘̫̖̭͚͉̻̘͈͖̝̺̭̹̜̩̟̊̈́̄̏̋͛̒̆̅̐̽̌͆̑͂̊̓̍̈̋̈́̄̒̋̍͆́̅̾̎̒̎͒̅͊̿͌͂̂̋̓̑́̉̏͒͑̎̕̕͝͠͠I̶̢̢̨̨̡̧̛͎̭̱̟̟͇͓̼̯̘͍̟̤̜̞̬̲̹͙̪̫̩̪͓̹̲̭͍̺̙͚̝̜͓̞̠̮̜̙̰͈͎̟͍͓̺̰̦̥͎̹͇̘̞̫̙̤̘͚̪͎̠͎̪̻̳̣̰͈͎̮͎͉̲͔̗̹̠͍͓͚̙͍͑̒̅͗̔̋͋̐̊̔̐̆̆̇̂̐͂̋́͗́̑̏͂͐͒̓̔͠͝͝ͅN̵̰̗̟̥̤̗͙͇̦̣̱̩̼̯̭͇̯̺̘̹̝̞͍͖̜͇̯͚͉̭̙͗̀̈͛͊̑̉̾͌̉̉̀͛̆͛̐̿̃̄̍͑̒̂̓̓̓͌̈́̿͒̅̈́͂̓͋̄͋̀͗͋͗̎̉̌̆̑̈́̔͐̓̈̂͗̽͋͑̃̾̐̽̓̊͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅG̶̡̡̨̨̨̢̛̝͎͖̱͍̲̥͙͉͉͉͚̻̖͎̟̹̭̫̘̰͈̦͇͉̲̠̟̭̮͔̹̪͍̬͙̦͓̬̜̫͇̤̻̟̟͎̱͔̭̤̻̤̹̹̘̩̠̞̫͔̰͔̝̰̩̳͎̪̤̺̟̘͔͎̪͉̹̬̼̺͙̟̗͙͎̟̼̟̬̠̙̫͍͕̀͆̎͋̐̂͛̿͗͗̈́̏̄̄́̿͋̔̏̌̊̐̒̀̊̾̐͌̋̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅ!!!!!!!!!!!" You responded pressing your lips to his teeth "it's called love"


End file.
